The Hybrid's Choice
by DeidaraDear
Summary: Haven't you ever heard that villans don't get happy endings? Well, this villan just might get the one thing he's been wanting ever since he's met her. After a year of travelling the world together, Klaus decides to let Tyler be free. But what he doesn't expect is how Caroline reacts.


**A/N: I may make this one-shot the end of a longer fanfiction that will involve Caroline and Klaus traveling together for a year. But I'm not sure on it yet. I want to see how it might be recieved by the lovely fanfiction community before i get to work, so please tell me what you think.**

When he looked at her, it was as if she was the only thing in the universe. Yet, she couldn't stand him.

So why did he feel this way?

He knew in his heart and soul that it was stupid to love someone who despised him, but there was something about the way she moved and acted with such a selfless, genuine grace that left him absolutely mystified. When she was near, he felt as if he were worth anything for the first time in centuries. That maybe he had a shot at actually changing into something that people would respect without fear. And he would do that, if she willed it. But only for her.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He smacked his head with his open palm. How could he let this girl have such control of him?

"You ok there, Klaus?" Caroline asked with mild concern, obviously hearing his muttering. He snapped his head up to look into the curious blue-green eyes of Caroline. An embarrassed smile played over his lips. His eyes widened as he got a good look at her, breath hitching for about the third time that evening.

She wore a flowing pale pink strapless dress that complimented her slim frame. It belled out and left a train under a thick satin belt was tied in a bow under her chest. Her hair was pulled up in a twist of shining gold, though a few locks remained flowing on either side of her head.

"Y-you look….absolutely stunning," he said, awestruck at the person before her. He noticed the color blossoming in her cheeks at the compliment.

"Thank you. So, where are we going? You told me to get all dressed up for some big party." He forced a smile and held out a blindfold to her.

"It's a surprise, Love." She rolled her eyes and held the blindfold over them. Klaus tied it carefully, as to not wreck her hair.

She held onto his arm as he led her out to his sleek silver Mercedes. He gently lowered her into the passenger side and he ran around and got in to driver's seat. The engine purred to life and he peeled onto the road.

For a fleeting moment, he considered driving somewhere else. She would never know. But, as tempting as that sounded, he knew that he had to do the right thing by her. Even if it meant that he had to let her go. That was the effect she had on people; she made you want to be worthy of her precious time. A nauseous feeling began to grow in the pit of his stomach as he drove closer to the park.

He pulled up to the small parking lot, pleased to find that it was practically void of people, smiling towards the gazebo he had helped string with white lights earlier that day while Caroline was shopping. He went over to the passenger side and helped a still-blindfolded Caroline to her feet.

She frowned. "Where are we?" A cool evening breeze blew, ruffling her dress about her.

Klaus escorted Caroline up the three steps of the gazebo and then clasped her hands around the blindfold's knot. He couldn't turn back now. He slowly unfolded the blindfold and stepped back.

She gasped, holding her hands to her face, at what-or who-she saw.

Tyler Lockewood, sporting a sleek black tux with a gray tie, was smiling crookedly at Caroline. Tears ran down her face, making her mascara run down her high cheekbones. She ran to him and they embraced each other with all the love and passion they could muster.

"It's you."

Tyler smirked. "It's me."

Raging jealousy warred with pure bliss raged through Klaus' body. He stood back, just at the edge of the gazebo's dim lights, watching the lovers lock their lips and rejoice in each or after so much time apart. Each second sent a wave of crippling sadness through Klaus, but he forced a smile and thought about happy he'd just made the girl he loved.

After a while, Caroline turned and flashed a smile at him. She was positively glowing, despite the dark likes on both sides of her beautiful face. "Thank you."

He smiled back at her and slowly ascended the steps towards the couple. "You're welcome." He turned to Tyler and narrowed his eyes. "She's a once in a lifetime girl; cherish every moment with her."

Tyler nodded, glancing back to Caroline as he replied, "I will."

Caroline suddenly wrapped her arms around Klaus' neck. The faint smell of vanilla perfume wafted in the air. He slowly wrapped his arms around her slim waist, praying to any deity or god that might be listening that he would never have to let go. "You're a good man, Klaus Mikaelson," she choked through happy sobs.

After she pulled away, Klaus simply turned on his heel and began to walk away towards his car, a full-on smile-the one only Caroline Forbes could pull out of him-one his face.


End file.
